Baltic Kingdom
The Baltic Kingdom was formed by the Baltic Lord, a Viking Chieftain from Åland who dreamed of sailing to the Atlantic for gold and adventure. He was joined by a man known only as The Runemaster and with his aid guiding the nation he went on glorious adventures until he finally fell fighting the Kraken of Atlantis. Though his Kingdom still stands, ready to face the future. They are members of ODIN and the founders of the Rune based Magitech. Culture and Politics The Baltic Kingdoms are ruled by the King, this used to be the Baltic Lord until he disappeared on Atlantis. On more local levels the towns and villages are ruled by noblemen. Each nobleman, no mater how insignificant or powerful, has the right to appear in the council. In the Council of Noblemen concerns of the nation are to be discussed and, if necessary, be brought before the King. The people of the Baltic Kingdoms worship the Aesir, the old gods of the Northern lands. The stories, and sometimes will, of the gods are told by the Shamans and somewhat scarcer Runemasters, who are very respected. Besides the standard alphabet used in the rest of Europe the Shamans and Runemasters use runes due to the power these are said to possess. Lately these runes have found their way into the Nordic Magitechnology proving their potent power. After a long peaceful rule filled with adventure the Baltic Lord and Runemaster disappeared during a trip to Atlantis almost leaving the Kingdoms in chaos, the quick action of the Council of Noblemen managed to calm the population and find someone to lead them in these troubled times. The Baltic Lord's great great grandson, Technoviking, was chosen to lead the Baltics, but he too disappeared into the Underworld hoping to find the Baltic Lord. The Council of Noblemen then appointed Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan the 3rd King of the Baltic. Notable figures The Baltic Lord The Baltic Lord was born on Åland and rallied his people to follow him out to the sea in order to seek gold and Adventure. He has slain many beasts of mythological nature and has a dragon named Hresvelgr as both his mount and companion. His strength and lifespan has been increased by the help of dragon blood. Befriended the Living God of the Technocracy during his adventures in Asia and tamed a chinese dragon for his new friend. During his search for the Kraken he got trapped in a black Sphere as the Runemaster investigated the Purple orb he found in Africa. The Living God of the East Asian Technocracy entered through a portal made by ODIN magitechnicians and found him fighting the mighty Kraken. After a hard fight they slew the Kraken, but the Baltic Lord was dragged down into the depths never to be seen again. His legacy includes circling the world, visiting 6 continents all which he slew a monster on each and finding Atlantis. His dragon Hresvelgr lives on to carry his legacy till the end of time. The Runemaster A master of the runes and shaman of Odin, he is Lord's closest advisor and second in command. He showed up at Åland shortly after the Baltic Lord declared his dream of brining his people to the Atlantic and was quickly accepted by the Baltic Lord. He was the one who told the Baltic Lord to go to Iceland in order to find a dragon. In order to better improve the technology of the Kingdoms he assembled a Belka Think Tank who developed Axe Guns, Submarines and the rune based Magitech. Was for a long time in charge of the Kingdoms as the Baltic Lord was away on his adventures, he was last seen when the Black Sphere appeared at Atlantis. Hresvelgr the Dragon Hresvelgr is a Black Dragon and the Baltic Lord's loyal companion, his egg was found in Norway and was brought home to Åland where the Baltic Lord waited many months for it to hatch. Hresvelgr fights side by side with the Baltic Lord and sometimes act as a mount for battle or long distance travel. Technoviking The great great grandson of the Baltic Lord and hailed as the strongest warrior in the land, after the Lord himself, at the time the Baltic Lord dissapeared into the Black Sphere. The Technoviking lead the Baltics in the search for the Baltic Lord on Atlantis and by fighting the Demons of Africa. He was last seen stepping into a portal to the demon world carrying his Axe Gun and a Runephone. He is now fighting for his life together with the Red Baron and several Muscovite soldiers in the Underworld. Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan A man from the The Divine East Asian Technocracy who ventured to the Baltic Kingdoms to learn their ways inspired by the Baltic Lord. When Technoviking disappeared into the portal Ahmed was chosen to be the 3rd King of the Baltic Kingdoms. Technology Most of the Baltic's Technology has been gained from allies, but after the Runemaster managed to gather a Belkan Think Tank some original Baltic progress was made. Baltic Achivements in order of apperance -Axe Guns -Submarines -Magitech -Runevision and Movies to show on it -Magitech Healing Devices -Moving Magitech Armor -Runephones -The secrets of Taxtsar Algebra -Think Box(Completed by the Magitechnicians of Finland) -The Portal Shield -The Demon World Portal(Joint project with the Crimean Empire) Category:Nation Category:Empire Builder 1 Category:Baltics